Live for the Moment
by mab124
Summary: Fred Weasley falls for a Beauxbaton student, but sooner or later things get a little rocky. What will happen when too many people butt in their relationship? Set in sixth year  Goblet of Fire to Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Authors Note:** So I decided that I am going to leave In the Dead of Night a one shot. I don't have a good plot (lol) so I decided I'll just post some Zutara one shots to show my love. In the meantime, I've had quite a good idea for a Weasley fic. And since the Deathly Hallows premiered, (which I seen last night, great film although it wasn't so true to the book but that is expected. Potter week was so amazing too, so sad it's over lol) I figured I'll post this in honor of the Battle of Hogwarts (even though that's in part two) and Fred's death. This will be taken place in the Goblet of Fire and will sort of go from there allllllll the way to the Deathly Hallows.

Ever wondered what was up with the twins in the Goblet of Fire? Turns out Fred fell in love, but not with who you think.

BTW! I made Fred & George's eyes blue. The Lexicon confirmed it as unknown so since Ron's eyes are blue, I made them blue ^.^ just letting that be known lol

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement one evening. The wait of the Triwizard Tournament had ended, and every student was waiting to greet the two rivalry schools.

When Potions ended a half an hour earlier, and all students returned to their common rooms to deposit their books, they all returned to the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for the Gryffindor house students.

Fred Weasley, hands in his pockets, his mind only focused on the new snack boxes he and his twin, George were currently inventing and not too excited about the two schools.

Although, entering the Tournament _does_ sound exciting.

The jokester followed behind Harry Potter, his younger brother Ron, and Hermione Granger, alongside his twin. His mind zoned in and out of their conversation on how the two schools would arrive to the castle of Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"A Portkey?" he heard his brother ask.

_We really should work on those Puking Pastilles', the side effects can last for weeks…_

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" he heard Hermione say, annoyance on her tongue.

_What about a yo-yo… a yo-yo… a yo-yo that_screams_. Yes, that sounds great. We'll call it… the… the_Screaming_Yo-Yo!_

"Aha!" he then heard Dumbledore's voice call out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

The red-headed sixth year looked up, and something was hurtling across the night sky toward the castle. Students were guessing what the gigantic figure in the sky could be—

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a first year.

_Come on, I've already seen dragons before when we went to visit Charlie in Romania._

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" said another first year.

_Seriously? These first years are a bunch of nutters._

Although the guess was quite ridiculous, it was almost correct. The black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and with the help from the castle windows, they saw a powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage that was the size of a large house. It was pulled through the air by a dozen of winged horses the size of elephants.

When the carriage landed with a crash, and the doors opened, a woman stepped out, larger than anyone he had seen—larger than Hagrid for that matter. She was olive-skinned with large, black, watery eyes with a beaky nose, and she was dressed completely in black satin.

_I got it! What about pies that can… turn you into something… something like a… like a canary! Now that's what I call brilliant._

Fred smiled to himself, crossing his arms across his chest.

_Wait… where can I find a spell for that?_

His handsome face frowned, and he puzzled with this realization.

It was when the pupils of Beauxbatons piled out of the carriage Fred's mind was wiped clean of all thoughts of Wealseys' Wizard Wheezes. He watched as all boys and girls in their late teens dressed in robes the same powder-blue color, stepped out of their carriage. The students walked with their heads held up high, but it was one that caught the eye of the sixteen year old Gryffindor.

She was at least sixteen, maybe even seventeen. Her ivory skin contrasted with her thick brown hair that barely reached past her back. He watched her intensely, his blue eyes sweeping over her features. She had a beautiful face, with no flaws noticeable. Her eyes were a green that reminded him of Harry, and he only noticed this when she met his gaze.

The gaze was held for the moment she had walked past, and she smiled shyly before averting her gaze to the ground, and turning to stand next to the very large Madam Maxine.

Even when his best friend, Lee Jordan pointed out that a war ship that belonged to the Durmstrang delegation was emerging from the Black Lake, Fred did not look.

He was completely and totally fixed on the mysterious Beauxbaton student.

_Maybe I can ask Hermione for that spell later._

_

* * *

_

The following day dragged on. The twin's wasted their time with their thoughts of the snack boxes, and their attempt to jump over the Age Line that surrounded the Goblet of Fire. It was amusing to Fred, how his admirable Beauxbaton beauty cracked a smile when their Aging Potion backfired. He could have sworn he heard her giggle.

Fred didn't go and speak to the Beauxbaton teenager. He simply did not have the time; he was far too busy dealing with more important matters such as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, desperately trying to attempt to put his name in the Goblet, and not doing Snapes homework. And when he did have free time, he would just rather admire the girl from afar.

She sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, a few seats over from where Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang were seated. And that evening when the champions would be chosen, Fred sat next to his twin, his head resting in his hand. He watched the Beauxbaton girl; she was talking to a Ravenclaw girl he didn't know. She was laughing, and this made Fred grin. Her smile lit up the candlelit Great Hall, and the sight of the Goblet made Fred think suddenly of Angelina. She was a great friend, and one amazing Quidditch player.

"Hope it's Angelina." He said sitting up, his gaze yet still on the Beauxbaton as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down across the table.

"So do I!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know."

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Yet, dinner for the past two days seemed to slow down to the red-headed twin. Every day in the Great Hall, all he could do was stare at the witch dressed in powder-blue robes. And it wasn't just in the Great Hall; he'd see her on the way to back to the common room, in the entrance hall. He had seen her that morning; reading like Hermione does most days, yet it wasn't historical books, it was Muggle fiction. She interested him in a way that was so unexplainable. It was like she had some kind of spell on him, and he made a mental note to himself to conjure up a love potion once the joke shop was up and running.

* * *

He spotted her sitting in the shade by a tree near the Black Lake. She was alone, reading another Muggle book, and this made Fred smile. This was his chance.

He let George know he was going to hang back, and he told him he would meet him back in the common room.

George and Lee said their goodbyes, and Fred departed to join the Beauxbaton girl.

"Why, hello there." He stood next to her, and she looked up from her book on her spot on the ground.

"Oh, hello." She smiled.

"Dumbledore sent me, so that if you need someone to help you around the castle, I'm your man." He grinned.

The girl looked amused. "A bunch of Slytherins had already made that offer." She looked back down to her book. "But thank you for the offer."

"But I am a _Gryffindor_." He pointed to his chest where the Gryffindor crest was stitched to his robes. "Where the brave dwells." He winked. The girl grinned. "My name is Fred Weasley. Let me know if you need anything." He flashed her smile, and then turned to walk back toward the castle.

_She'll be back for more…_

_

* * *

_

The following days, it was the Beauxbaton that couldn't keep her eyes off of the Gryffindor. This amused him, for the Slytherins were becoming loathsome toward him, casting smug looks with daggers in their eyes his way. Every night at dinner in the Great Hall, she would sit directly in front of him over at the Ravenclaw table. Every now and again, she would look up from her plate and lock eyes with the Gryffindor. Her green eyes would lock with his blue pools, and Fred would flash her a warm smile. The ivory skin of the Beauxbaton would blush a slight pink, and then she would look back down to her plate.

One Saturday morning after breakfast, Fred, George, and Lee stood on the grounds, both killing precious time and exchanging ideas about the snack boxes once more. Just as brilliant ideas were exchanged, Fred saw in the distance a powder-blue robe. He wondered if it was just another Beauxbaton student, or it was his admirer. It was when she was only a few feet away did he notice her features, and he straightened his back and grinned as he watched her approach.

"Changed your mind?" he grinned, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

She shrugged. "It's an offer I just should not refuse." She eyed George and Lee with a smile.

"Well, I haven't met you before, and I know all the pretty girls here." Lee pressed on with a wink. The Beauxbaton girl laughed.

"My name is Alyson." She flashed Fred another smile. He grinned.

"Well, then. Lee, George, I think this is where we part. I shall help this dearest Beauxbaton, Ms. Alyson to her err—whatever she might need help with." He smiled to his twin brother and his friend, his hands on Alyson's shoulders, dragging her back toward the castle.

"I'll meet you back in the common room!" he called back to his brother.

"So," Fred started, towering alongside Alyson. "What do you need help finding? The library, Dumbledore's office, the Gryffindor common room…"

"Actually I was hoping to have a word."

Fred grinned widely, "About?"

"About Harry Potter."

He stopped in his tracks, not quite sure where the conversation could be going in this particular situation.

"Err—"

"He was chosen as a Triwizard champion. But he's only fourteen, I just don't understand. And Cedric Diggory—"

"If I knew anything, I would tell you, but I honestly do not know. Harry won't tell, but if I find out about anything, I'll let you know if you'd like."

She stared into his eyes, her lips pursed. Then she nodded, "Yeah that would be great."

"By the way," He said before departing to the common room. "Tell Fleur I said good luck. You know, Harry beat a Basilisk in his second year. He maybe dreadfully young, but he's one brilliant wizard."

Alyson stared at him, her expression indifferent. She smirked at him, knowing he was challenging her.

"I'll see you around then."

"Dumbledore told me not to just let you roam around Hogwarts."

"And Madame Maxine told me to stay away from creepy Gryffindors."

Fred laughed. "Then you wouldn't have came back to speak with me, love." He watched as her expression remained the same, the same slight smirk plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

**Authors Note: Here it is! Sorry its a bit late, I had a little case of writers block but now its clear :) hope you all enjoy!**

By the way; who loves Hermione / Draco ships?

Look out!~~

* * *

"You fancy Alyson." George smirked, climbing into his four poster bed. It was a half past midnight, after a brutal session of brain storming ideas for the Snackboxes, and after Fred had came back from having a word from the Beauxbaton beauty. Fred looked up at the sound of Alyson's name, and smirked at his brother, a pink tint rising up in his cheeks. He didn't respond, only shrugged and he climbed into his own four poster bed. George and Lee exchanged smirks from across the room.

"Oh Alyson!" George exclaimed, lovingly but also jokingly.

"Alyson! Where for art thou Alyson!" Lee laughed, joining in with George.

"Kiss me Fred, I'm Alyson!"

They howled with laughter when Fred chucked a pillow at his brother. They all joined in, laughing until their stomach's ached.

Fred fell back on his bed and lay there, staring up at the spiraled ceiling with a small smile plastered on his face. It has only been a few days since they announced the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, and that very day that he had truly spoken to the Beauxbaton.

"She's a beauty that one." Lee said aloud. Fred smiled to himself.

"Hey," George sat up in his bed, looking over to his brother. "There's a Hogsmeade visit coming up soon. You should ask her if she needs a tour."

"Or ask her out on a date." Lee suggested.

Fred thought about the idea, and the more he thought, the more he couldn't stop himself from grinning. He sat up in his bed, his grin identical to his brothers.

"That's brilliant!"

* * *

The following morning, Fred, George and Lee sat in the Great Hall, far off the Gryffindor table. He watched Alyson over by the Ravenclaw table, picking at his breakfast and almost missing his mouth as he attempted to eat his bacon. A blonde Beauxbaton whispered to Alyson, and she turned to look over and then flash him a warm smile. His stomach gave a pull, and he returned the smile, sending a small wave. George asked him a question about the snack boxes, which Fred responded with an "uh". Lee and George would exchange looks, and then continue back down to their piece of parchment.

"We'll finish later." George said aloud, folding the parchment and tucking it into his robe. Fred felt ridiculous, how easily he could be distracted over this girl. He rubbed the back of his neck, exhaled slowly, and continued to eat his breakfast. When the students had gotten up to go to their classes, Alyson ran over to the table and was able to catch Fred by the arm just as he was leaving.

"Hey, Fred."

"Alyson," he smiled down at her. "What's going on?

"Well," she looked away smiling, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if it was too late for that tour of the castle?"

George and Lee were giving him thumbs up from behind her.

"Oh." He was stunned, and blood rushed up into his cheeks to his ears. "Yeah. I'll meet you in the entrance hall after class." He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flashing to his friends then to the Beauxbaton, his face becoming redder than his hair.

He wondered if it was noticeable.

* * *

He couldn't wait to get out of History of Magic that day. Professor Binns droned on and on in his monotone, showing projection after projection. The twins, including Lee Jordan, sat in their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Fred sat in the corner nearest to the door with his head in his hand, his face a little distorted from his heavy head leaning on his arm. He doodled on his parchment instead of taking notes, drawing nothing in particular except the beaters bats, a Firebolt broom, and a Quaffle. In the far corner of the parchment, he drew a small 'A' in his emerald ink. Fred smiled dumbly at the small letter, and traced it over and over until the ink seeped through to the other side of the parchment and the lettering looked bold and black.

Class ended, and Fred bided his brother and friend adieu, and he rushed over to the entrance hall. When he spotted Alyson, she sported her powder blue robes of Beauxbaton, and she was looking around, observing nothing in particular with her arms folded at her front. He walked over, and coughed, causing her to turn and smile in return.

"Shall we start with the ground floor?"

"And this is the library." Fred whispered, afraid Madam Pince might be around and scowl and scorn the two teenagers. He showed her some of the castle, highlighting more important classes and hidden chambers, such as the hidden passageways to Hogsmeade. Finally they had made it to the fourth floor.

Alyson looked around the vast library in astonishment. "This is fascinating." She breathed in amazement. Fred watched her as she looked around, brushing her fingers over the spines of books up on the shelves.

"So," he started, sitting upon one of the nearest tables. She looked up at him, her eye brows raised. "Hm?"

"You haven't seen the rest of the package Hogwarts comes with." He started to swing his legs. "You have to come to Hogsmeade."

She tilted her head to the side. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before he looked back to Alyson's beautiful face. "Only if you want it to be, love."

She turned back, observing the books and taking a book of the shelve, dusting it off before flipping through the pages quickly. She then shut the book closed, stared up into the Gryffindor's freckled face and smirked.

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that."

Her response shocked him, the smile wiped clean from his face and his jaw dropped to the floor. She laid the book on his lap, bid him adieu with a salute and Fred watched as she walked out the library, leaving him with his mouth open, eyes wide, and a three thousand page book weighing on his groin and thighs.

"Oh, she's something that one."


	3. Chapter 3: Hogsmeade

**Authors Note: Thanks to Annabelle for introducing me to sapientimagic. Its wonderful and I suggest everyone to sign up if you haven't.**

**Here it is, chapter three.**

**Can anyone guess what special event is coming up?**

**Review please!**

* * *

"Fred, wake up!" Hermione's voice broke through the common room. Fred awoke stretched out on the maroon sofa in the common room. He groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Fred, why on _earth _do you insist sleeping in here?" Hermione asked collecting books and parchment back into her bag. Fred didn't respond, for he had secretly been sending owls through the window to Alyson, talking long into the night for days. He learned so much about her over the course of the last few days; her favorite color has been between yellow and hot pink since he was four, she hates her hair, she wishes she wasn't such a "creep magnet" (this made him laugh), and when she was three months old she cast a accidental spell on her nurse which made her have boils the size of baseballs on her face (this made him laugh even more). He would have expected Alyson to question him about Harry and the Triwizard Tournament, but she never did. He thought she had may use this as an excuse to speak to him that day. But to him, it did not matter.

He sat up, stretching his arms above his head, studying the nearest letter to Alyson that was located on the floor. He smiled down at her neat handwriting, and the answer to his question days before;

'_Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you' _never sounded so sweet. Fred's heart stopped at the realization that today was the day the students were allowed into the village of Hogsmeade. He was nervous, butterflies filled his stomach, and his heart was beating just a little more quickly than usual. He had never felt this nervous, not even that one time he went to Hogsmeade during Valentine's Day with Angelina.

He grabbed the letters before Hermione could say anything about them, then he walked up to his dormitory to gather his clothes and towel for a bath.

* * *

Fred had met up with George and Lee, along with Ron. Harry was nowhere to be found and by the way Ron's ears glowed red, they had guessed they had had a brawl. They made their way to the Great Hall, and Fred greeted Alyson by the Ravenclaw table. She said her goodbyes to her fellow Beauxbaton class mates, and her new Ravenclaw friends. Everyone who had planned to attend the trip to Hogsmeade followed by Professor McGonagall met at the front gates, and once everyone was gathered, they followed down the road to Hogsmeade. The walk down was rather entertaining; he made her laugh, explaining all the jokes and pranks him and his brother was able to pull. She was also impressed, for she did not play Quidditch which her parents found dangers in and didn't want their precious daughter taking any part of. She asked many questions, and Fred was able to answer all she had asked.

When they had arrived at the village, all students went their separate ways. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, and found a table over at the back of the pub.

"Two butter beer's please." Fred ordered, as he took off his coat, and pulled out Alyson's seat for her. She muttered a thank you, and they sat, Madam Roserta placing the two butter beers on the table.

"It's beautiful," Alyson sighed, just as Madam Roserta left.

He looked at her as she spoke and she looked around, an envious glow to her eyes. "I wish I would have come to Hogwarts. My parents are so against this place."

Fred frowned, pulling his house scarf firmly around his thin neck, and he took a swing of his butter beer. He looked around, spotting George, Lee, and Ron by a nearby table. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, looking rather grim. "My parents think Beauxbaton is more _sophisticated_. But Hogwarts, it gives you so much freedom. I just wish I could see more of the castle then just the Great Hall." She looked down at her butter beer for a moment, just before taking a sip then smiling over at Fred. "Thanks for showing me around, I really do enjoy this place."

He didn't know what to say. He felt the awkwardness of the situation set in, and he fiddled with his butter beer. It was then when an idea occurred to him, and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Want to check out Honeydukes?"

* * *

"I love these sugar quills!" Alyson exclaimed in awe, examining a sugar quill in her hand, biting on it every now and again. "I haven't had one in ages."

Fred laughed as he watched, and played with one of his dungbombs from the small baggie, careful not to set it off.

They walked out of Zonko's Joke Shop, and walked far into the depths of Hogsmeade, passing students and teachers, heading off along a trail of snow. It was until a barbed wire fence stopped the pair from walking any farther, an ominous and ancient building in the distance. There were no sounds near, except for the scurry of forest animals.

Their breath was noticeable in the icy weather and the wind cut their cheeks like a knife. The pair stared off into the distance, admiring the Shrieking Shack in silence.

"Beauxbatons," Fred said suddenly. "seem a little boring." He turned to her and smirked. She grinned at him and laughed, looking down to her hands. "It _is_ actually. All they really care about is Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said finally, then looking back out to the distance of the Shrieking Shack. "Not that it's bad or anything, just not my preference I suppose."

"Well, what exactly is your preference?"

She looked at him from the corner of her emerald eye, and smiled shyly. "I fancy working at St. Mungo's."

"Potions and charms." Fred said suddenly, and she nodded.

"I don't know why but I love it so much." She looked up at his tall frame and smiled sweetly. They were silent for another moment, looking off. Snow started to fall very lightly, leaving a coat of white flakes in their hair and on their coats.

"My brother and I, we want to open a Joke Shop."

Alyson looked up at him as he just stared into the distance.

"We really, _really _want to. But my mum thinks otherwise." He frowned to himself, then he met Alyson's gaze and smiled sadly.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?"

Alyson nodded, and as they set off to walk back to the castle, she slipped her petite hand in his.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Task

**Authors Note: best chapter yet. reviews?**

**GUESS WHO ALYSON IS GOING TO ASK TO THE BALL?**

**Chapter 5 up ASAP**

**enjoy~~~**

* * *

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them—seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

It was nearly morning when Harry along with his room mates traveled up the staircase to their dormitory, leaving the crowd to part and diminish.

"You coming along, Fred?" Lee asked, both him and George climbing the stair case, yawns escaping from their lips and sleep in their eyes. Everyone had left, and the three of them were the only ones who occupied the common room.

"Er—no, I'll be up in a minute—I just have to check something." He averted his eyes toward the window. Her owl should be here any moment.

"Alright then, mate." The pair parted, leaving Fred in the dark common room. The fire glowed softly, its flames almost entirely out. He muttered a spell, pointing his wand to the fire, and then the flames were roaring again.

A tapping noise was heard, and Fred turned his head to the window. A black owl, with swirls of grey around the eyes and speckles on the wings, pecked the glass with a letter tied to its scrawny leg.

Fred opened the window, and the owl perched on top of his arm, nuzzling him slightly.

"Come on, Knox." He laughed, untying the letter from the bird. "Alyson is waiting."

The bird pecked at his hand briefly, then seized, flying over to the window and sitting there perched. Fred opened the letter, only to see six letters scribbled on it.

_Meet me by the lake tomorrow?_

He smiled, and quickly scribbled a response, then tying the letter back around the owl's leg. Knox cooed and flew away through the open window, leaving Fred alone in the common room once more.

He pointed his wand back to the fire, "Aguamenti."

The fire extinguished, the common room becoming black as night. And with the help of _Lumos_, he went up to his dormitory and waited for morning to come.

* * *

The following morning, Fred woke and headed to the Great Hall earlier that morning. No one in his dormitory was awake, and when he climbed down the stairs to the common room, it was cold, and vacant. When he had entered the Great Hall, only a handful Ravenclaws, a few Gryffindor first years, and two Hufflepuffs were found sitting at their house tables. There was not one Slytherin student to be found, and Fred silently thanked Merlin. Three Beauxbaton students were seated at the Ravenclaw table, and about half the delegation of Durmstrang filled the empty seats of the Slytherin table.

He then remembered Alyson's letter, and pocketed a couple of rolls before exiting the front gates and strolled down to the lake.

The grounds were silent, except for Hagrid preparing for his next Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Finding her by the lake wasn't that difficult. Although the other half of the Durmstrang delegation that was not in the Great Hall was running drills around the lake, she was the only girl in powder blue—actually she was the _only_ girl. She sat on a flat rock, reading another thick book that had moons and constellations on it.

He wondered if Beauxbatons provided Astronomy.

"Nice book," he pointed out. She looked up from reading and smiled embarrassedly at him. She shrugged.

"What's it about?" he took a seat next to her, and studied her as she observed the book.

"Well, it shows you the different types of constellations, and then you have the zodiac signs." She showed him a page, and he pretended to be interested, looking over studying the page.

"And then the different color associations and their symbolism, even the days of the week."

"Hm, so what does red and gold mean?" he asked her, referring to the Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"Well, gold signifies: the sun, male energy, wealth, financial wisdom, conscious mind, attracting happiness, activity, and intelligence."

He made an impressed face. "Sounds good enough." Fred grinned. "And red?"

"Red signifies: Strength, health, vigor, lust—"

"Brilliant! Sounds like I got it don't it?" he leaned in closer to her, and grinned. She returned the gaze, a smirk played on her lips.

"And danger."

His grin fell. "Well that's no fun!"

She laughed at him, as he attempted to snatch her book. A few Durmstrang students turned to look, frowns plastered on some of their faces; others smirked at the obvious flirtation.

"Let's see," Fred said, finally succeeding at grabbing the book away from Alyson's grasp. "Blue signifies: tranquility, understanding, patience, health, truth, devotion, sincerity, honor, loyalty, peace, wisdom, protection during sleep, and astral projection." He paused studying the page, and looked up at Alyson with a grin.

"So you'll protect me while I sleep?" he winked. She laughed.

"We'll see about that." She grinned at him, and his eye brows rose at her.

"Well, well, well. That should be fun."

Alyson laughed, hitting Fred on his arm, and grabbing her book back. He sat behind her, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, overlooking the book. At first he felt her tense at the contact, but then she gave it, leaning a little into him. He couldn't help himself, her dark hair smelt faintly like blue berries, and her skin smelt warmly like vanilla. It was a strange mix, but it smelt so heavenly to him, and he sighed leaning into her.

He then remembered the rolls, and took them out and handed Alyson hers. She muttered a thank you, and they ate in silence.

"Fred," Alyson started, picking at her bread but hardly eating it.

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried about Harry."

He stopped chewing his bread and looked up. He felt her shift uncomfortably from his silence, and he wanted to answer her, but he didn't know how.

"I mean—Beauxbaton and Durmstrang—we're too advanced in the Dark Arts. We have an advantage, and Harry's only fourteen. I'm surprised he made it past the dragons. It's just—he could be _killed_—"

"Harry's really thick. Don't worry about it, Alyson." He paused, moving his lips to her ear. "For me?" he whispered.

He felt her tense a bit again, and he felt her heart beat increase. Alyson's ivory skin tinted red, and Fred chucked softly to himself. He kissed her cheek and stood up, and then started to walk away backwards.

"Eat, I'll see you later." He smiled at her, pointing to her roll that sat on her book that lay on her lap. She returned the smile, and once she placed her roll back into her hands, he turned and headed back toward the castle.

* * *

"WEASLEY! JORDEN! _Pay attention_! You're worse than Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley."

They looked up from their parchment, and Lee folded his hands in innocence.

"_As I was saying_," Professor McGonagall, glared at the trio, her voice hard. "The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

"Fred!" Lee whispered from the desk next to him. "You could ask Alyson!"

"Yeah!" George agreed, "This would be the perfect time to—"

"Dress robes will be worn." Professor McGonagall hissed, once again glaring at the trio, then averting her eyes to the rest of the class, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then—"

The three sixteen year olds did not hear a word after that.

* * *

That evening in the Great Hall, Fred sat waiting for Alyson to appear. He sat with George, Lee and Alicia Spinnet, distant from the conversation that was being said.

He eyed Alyson walk into the Great Hall, but before he could get up, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who? She's a Gryffindor, plays on the Quidditch team, and she's absolutely gorgeous." the playful voice said in a sing song sort of voice, and Fred laughed aloud.

"Is it the wonderful Angelina?"

The hands removed from his eyes, and Angelina sat in the space next to him. His gaze averted to the spot he last saw Alyson, in which she was now walking out of the Great Hall. He frowned to himself.

"I wanted to ask you something." Angelina said in a voice that only Fred was able to hear.

"Right, I'm going to have to get back to you on that." He got up, his eyes still set on the Great Hall's doors, and he walked quickly to try and catch Alyson as she walked. When he walked out to the Entrance Hall, he caught her walking out the front gates.

"Alyson!" he called, but when she turned back, she shook her head and kept on walking. He frowned again, and ran to catch her by the arm. The contact made her wince, and she pulled away from his grip.

"What's going on with you all of a sudden?" he asked puzzled.

"Just go back to the Great Hall and hang out with your friends, I'm sure one of them would _love_ to go to the ball with you." She retorted, clearly annoyed.

Fred looked at her with bewilderment, for he had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"Angelina is _dying_ to ask you. All the Gryffindors are talking about it."

"You're serious? You can't be jealous, Alyson. We're not even dating."

She looked at him as if someone hit her in the head with a bludger. Her jaw tensed, and then she looked away. "Then why don't you go to the ball with her?" she snapped.

"Maybe I will then."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stomped away angrily back to the Beauxbaton carriage by Hagrid's hut, and Fred groaned hotly before going back to the Great Hall to sit with the others. They noticed his hostility as he entered the Great Hall and as he sat down next to him.

Dinner that night was awfully silent and he was so flamed he didn't even eat dinner.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the twins returned to the common room. George had made Fred feel slightly better about the situation with Alyson by distracting him with the snack boxes, and they brainstormed several ideas. It made him forget about the situation with Alyson, but he knew it was not something to be ignored. When they had entered the common room, they took a seat next to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked after a while.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred said sarcastically. He then remembered trying to invite Alyson to the ball, and he felt his chest tense.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid prat."

Fred made a mental note to himself to thank George for answering for him.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, referring to Ron's burnt eyebrows from the exploding cards, waving his wand threateningly. "So," he just couldn't get his mind off of it. "You lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope." said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" asked Ron.

He stopped, and looked around the common room. He then spotted Angelina sitting by the fire with Alicia, and then he smiled to himself.

"Angelina," he said promptly, without a trace of embarrassment. George looked at him baffled.

"What?" said Ron taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point. Oi! Angelina!" He turned and called across the common room.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

She gave Fred an appraising sort of look. "Alright then," she said finally, and then chatted on with Alicia, a smiled played on her face.

"There you go, piece of cake." He said to Ron and Harry. He then stood, yawning. "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on."

The two descended up to their dormitory, leaving the few Gryffindors left in the common room. Lee was already in his four poster, reading a Quidditch magazine. He looked up to see the pair, Fred just going along while George followed him, his jaw slightly tensed.

"You asked Angelina," George pointed out, changing out of his clothes and pulling on a pair of shorts, leaving his chest bare.

Fred shrugged before throwing a shirt over him, "Might as well go. It'll be fun, Angelina's great."

"So you don't care if Alyson goes with someone else?" Lee asked quite awkwardly.

Fred shrugged. "I guess not." He climbed into his four poster, and stared at the ceiling for a while.

The dormitory was silent for a while, and no one spoke. Soon enough, George and Lee's lights went out, and Fred was left to stare at a dark spiraling ceiling.

He didn't know whether to feel happy, or somber.


	5. Chapter 5: The Yule Ball

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites ^.^**

**I wanted to clear something up about the story-Parts of it is actually straight from the book, so its JK Rowling's. Most of it of course, is mine. Duhh. ;)**

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters are JK Rowling's, expect Alyson of course. And others will be farther noticed.**

**Happy Christmas everyone. This is my present to you.**

* * *

The Yule Ball finally approached, and the common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on his way out of the portrait hole, following behind Parvati on their way down to the entrance hall.

Fred waited in his midnight blue robes, adjusting here and there. George came down the stair case from the boy's dormitory.

"Hey mate," he said to his brother.

"Where's Angelina?" George asked, fixing his tie. He wore orange robes which matched his hair and freckles.

"Dunno." Fred answered. "Reckon she's upstairs getting ready."

As if on cue, Angelina strolled down the stair case. Her black hair was curled, locks traveling down her back. The makeup that she applied looked soft and natural against her chocolate skin, yet she still looked radiate. Her dress was of an emerald green which reached her ankles, with hints of glitter here and there. The back of the dress was cut, in which her whole back was exposed. Her black open toed pumps clicked as she walked, and she smiled as she greeted the twins.

"Hey guys."

George's jaw hit the floor, while Fred stared up at the Chaser with bewilderment.

"Er—Angelina, you look… nice." George stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Angelina smiled, but then her pretty face frowned. "George," she said. "Where's Alicia? Aren't you taking her?"

For a brief moment, George looked quite confused, pulling his eyebrows together. "Oh—right." He stammered. "I'll—er—see you guys later than." George left through the portrait hole, leaving only Fred and Angelina.

Fred wondered what was up with George, and why all of a sudden he was acting so strangely, but he quickly ignored it. He averted his gaze to Angelina, and smiled at her.

"Shall we go then?" Fred offered his arm, and she took it, both making their way down to the entrance hall to meet the others.

The entrance hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

When the pair had arrived in the entrance hall, the doors of the Great Hall had just opened. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. He quickly scanned the room for Alyson, but to his dismay she was nowhere to be found.

They eyed George, and a flustered looking Alicia Spinnet at a table, and decided to walk over.

"Please," George pleaded, "just for a little while."

Alicia sighed, annoyance distorting her pretty features. She looked stunning—her long blonde hair was straightened and reached the small of her back. Her blue eyes were frosted with a cream colored eye shadow, and her dress was a deep purple that touched the floor, but was cut at her leg that reached to her thigh.

"Is everything alright?" Angelina asked as they approached the two, in which they both looked at her with slight embarrassment. George rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other in his pocket. His face turned a shade of red that was close to his hair. The annoyance from Alicia's face fell, and her face flushed. She rushed over to George's side, gripping his arm.

"Oh, yes everything is fine." She laughed nervously.

Fred and Angelina both looked at each other, then at them suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, and the pair just nodded.

He shrugged it off, and looked around the frosted hall. "Where's Lee?"

"Reckon he's off getting his date." Alicia answered, and they all took their seats around the table.

"Do you know who he's going with?"

"Er—" George started, but it was too late.

Fred spotted Lee enter the Great Hall in his black dress robes, and on his arm, was a very cheery looking Alyson.

He almost forgotten to breathe—she looked beautiful. Her brown hair was a mass of bouncing curls, right off her shoulders. And he was even surprised to find her out of her Beauxbaton powder blue robes. _Oh_ and how well she can wear red. The crimson dress reached her knees, and it clung quite nicely to her petite body. Her pale skin glowed—the green eyes matched with a smoky aspect, her cheeks flushed a slight pink while her lips looked bare, but they glossed and Fred had to lick his own lips absentmindedly.

_Lee_? Out of all people, _Lee Jordan_ asked _Alyson_ to the _ball_? His own best mate? But of course he _knew_ that Fred fancied Alyson, and _still_ he asked her to the ball? Wasn't _he_ the one who suggested that _Fred_ should ask her to the ball? The ball? Alyson?

"What in the name of Merlin's—"

"Hey guys!"

Lee strolled over, Alyson by his side. He glanced over at Fred, and his dark face flashed a hint of red and his eyes narrowed with embarrassment, while Fred's jaw tensed and his eyes flashed from Alyson to Lee. Everyone noticed the awkward tension, but no one said anything. They greeted Lee and Alyson, and they took their seats with the group, Lee next to Fred.

Fred watched the two during the feast, becoming more and more angrier as she deliberately flirted with Lee all throughout the feast. It was especially hard to keep himself from whipping out his wand and hexing him into next week when Lee would turn and talk to Fred. So instead he kept stuffing his mouth with food and downing possibly three hundred gallons of butterbeer. Alicia kept disappearing from the table, then coming back at least twenty minutes later looking like she had had a few with the fire whiskey—hot and bothered. George looked completely miserable, leaning on his arm, playing with his food and hardly eating.

When the feast ended, Fred couldn't have been more relieved. The Weird Sister's took the stage, and watched as everyone got up to dance.

"Fred, come on!" Angelina said excitedly, and she grabbed Fred's hand, leading him to the dance floor. In his tipsy like state, Fred followed, passing Lee and Alyson on the way. They started dancing, and rather exuberantly to the fast pace music, that people around them were backing away in fear of injury, including Lee and Alyson. Fortunately for Fred, they were still in eye range so he could still keep a watchful eye.

It only took a short while until Fred completely forgotten about watching out for Alyson. He continued dancing with Angelina, and it wasn't until she asked him if he wanted something to drink that he remembered. He accepted her offer, and when she went to fetch them something to drink, Fred went back to the table.

George sat there alone, his head leaning on his arm looking rather bored and a little upset. Fred wondered whatever happened to Alicia, and he walked over and placed his hand on George's shoulder.

"Feeling alright there, Georgie?"

He shrugged, and downed some of his butterbeer, looking miserable as ever. Then he sighed, "I wished I would have really asked someone to the ball."

Fred frowned. "But—"

"I really didn't come here with Alicia. Her date is that bloody Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith." George grimaced at the last part. They never really enjoyed his company—Zacharias Smith is such a prat. He then took another swing of his butterbeer and when he was finished, he looked down into the bottom of his cup, muttering softly. "I was going to ask Angelina."

Fred's face fell suddenly at this realization that his brother didn't just see Angelina as a friend, and he then felt a pang of guilt strike him in his chest. He didn't know that George fancied Angelina! Why didn't he ever make a move? He always acted as if Angelina was just a friend—nothing else. Just a fellow Gryffindor student and a team mate on the Quidditch Pitch. But then Fred remembered the way his brother looked at her when she came down the stair case, how he was just completely breathless and lost for words. "George, I—"

"Some ball isn't it?"

Lee and Alyson strolled over to the table, glistening with sweat and breathing heavily from dancing. Or at least, Fred hoped it was dancing.

"The Weird Sister's are really going all out."

Thank Merlin.

"Er—yeah, they're brilliant…" Fred trailed off, and when Angelina returned, she handed Fred his cup, and then asked Alyson if she could come to the bathroom with her. The two walked off, and that left three.

"I'm going to er—find Alicia." George announced, and as he past, Fred could have sworn he heard George speak under his breath—something along the lines of 'so to speak'.

Then there were two.

There was an awkward silence between the two, Fred sipping his butterbeer in one hand and the other in his pocket. Lee glanced around the Great Hall, looking at nothing in particular.

"So…" Lee started.

"Lee, what are you doing?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know I fancy Alyson, yet you asked her to the ball." Fred pointed out angrily. He couldn't help it, it was eating him alive and he needed to find answers to the questions that were burning inside him. There were just so many things that didn't make any sense.

"I didn't ask her." Lee said quickly. "I was walking back from the Quidditch pitch one day and I met her on her way back to the Beauxbaton carriage. We were talking and then she just came out of nowhere asking me. I thought you had already asked her, but she said she wasn't going with anyone. I thought—" he trailed off, looking down to the floor, looking rather embarrassed. "You haven't spoken in weeks."

The girls came back, and before Fred could respond to Lee, Angelina pulled Fred to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, and dragged him along. He took a last glance at Lee, and then he averted his gaze to Alyson for that brief moment before he was lost in a crowd of people.

The music started, a simple sway, and the pair danced slowly. Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck, and swayed her hips a little too closely for his comfort. And if George saw, he'd be furious and hex his brother into next week.

Fred hesitated before placing his hands on her waist, and as they danced, Fred glanced over to the table in which Lee and Alyson still occupied. He was shaking his head, while Alyson looked at him with pleading eyes, then she locked eyes with Fred for a brief moment. And George returned, and sat there downing his weight in butterbeer.

Everything just felt so wrong—very wrong.

Fred should be with Alyson. Angelina should be with George. Alicia wouldn't be so ashamed, and she would have accompanied them with Zacharias Smith even if he was a prat. And Lee, Lee would have picked up any girl on the dance floor—that's just how it always been.

"I want to say thank you," Angelina interrupted his thoughts, and he had to shake his head to get his thoughts clear, before he spoke.

"For what?"

"You know, for asking me tonight…I—I had a lot fun tonight."

"The night is still not over you know." He laughed, and Angelina lowered her head, a blush to her face.

What came next surprised him; Angelina had kissed him full on the mouth—it didn't last long, but it was enough for Alyson to spot them, in which she started to walk out the Great Hall once more.

Fred watched as she went to leave, and no matter how upset he was at her, he just couldn't let her leave—at least, not again.

"Angelina I—I'm sorry." He walked away from her after he gave her an apologetic look, and rushed over to the table that Lee stood standing next to George.

"George," Fred started as he approached the table. "Take care of Angelina for me, will you?"

George stared at him with a blank look, although surprise was glistening in his blue eyes. It felt like an eternity when George finally nodded slowly to his brother, and Fred continued rushing his way out the Great Hall to catch Alyson. He edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as Fred quickly went down the front steps, Alyson in the distance. A pixie flew past him, in which he quickly swatted it away to catch up to Alyson.

"He's my best mate, Alyson," he called, and Alyson stopped to turn to him. They found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues, and they stood next to a rushing fountain. He wanted to make her mad—no, that was an understatement. He wanted to make her _furious_. Fred didn't understand why—he did like the girl—it seemed his jealously has finally reached its peak. Everything just had started to boil up again.

There were a couple of Slytherin sixth years nearby, snogging quietly, and they both turned to stare at the fighting couple.

She stopped, looking at the floor, her face firm.

"You came with my best mate—"

"I was doing it to make you jealous!" she exclaimed, finally looking up at the red haired twin. The pixies that were nestled in the surrounding bushes flew away from the noise, and anger filled her pretty features.

Fred straightened up. "And it worked, didn't it."

She didn't respond, and she just stared into his eyes, breathing heavily. Then, as if the conversation was over, she stared to walk away again.

"Going from me to my closest mate—people might reckon you're some Beauxbaton slut—"

He stopped himself when she stopped dead in his tracks. He stared as she turned, hurt in her eyes. And something twinkled in them—pixie dust maybe?

But as it rolled down her cheek, Fred doubted it was pixie dust—she started crying,

He felt guilt strike him in the chest for possibly the third time tonight. "Alyson, I—"

"Save it."

She walked away, stopping once to remove her heels and then continuing her way down to the Beauxbaton carriage located near Hagrid's hut.

Fred stood there alone, feeling terrible while he heard the faint music from inside the Great Hall.

"Nice going." Called out the Slytherin male and Fred didn't hesitate to give him the finger before swatting away a fairy that flew past.

"Piss off."


	6. Chapter 6: Breakups and Makeups

**Authors Note: ****kinda late, but here it is. don't penalize me for the cheesy ending. **

**5 reviews until next chapter.**

* * *

Light came in through the open windows, a warm glow of a crimson red occupied the boy's dormitory. The dormitory the twins occupied was quiet, except for the sounds of snoring coming from each of the beds, except for one.

Fred stared up at the spiraled ceiling with his arms behind his head. His blue eyes had dark circles around them, and he rubbed a sleepless eye absentmindedly.

After the brawl with Alyson at the front gates, he stormed off up to the common room, undressed and laid in his bed in the same position he laid in for several hours. He didn't bother to attend the rest of the Yule Ball, considering he was in such a pissed off mood.

Lee entered the dormitory a couple of hours after Fred, air guitaring violently and humming a song by the Weird Sisters. He entered a bit less than quietly, and Fred didn't have to turn and look at his best mate to know—he could tell that his dark eyes were on him, but Lee didn't say a word. Lee knew perfectly well that if everything was fine with Alyson, the pair would have returned to the Great Hall, they would have danced the night away, Alyson would have had the time of her life, Fred would have had a smile on his face, and George wouldn't have been so lonely. Only then everything would have been fine. But since neither of them came back down to the Great Hall, Lee left Fred and didn't say a word to him, and Fred thanked Merlin so. He just wasn't in the mood, and was afraid he would have had to hex his friend to leave him be.

George didn't come up to the dormitory until roughly three in the morning, with a dumb grin plastered on his face, a blush to his pale freckled face, and a glow to his lips. When he came into the dormitory and saw his twin, George sighed happily and laid his orange blazer on his bed.

"Thanks mate," he called over to his brother, and Fred looked at him briefly before nodding—he didn't say anything, nor did he look his brother in the eyes. He kept his empty gaze up at the ceiling.

"How did it go with Alyson?" he heard him ask, and it was a long time before Fred responded. He just stared up at the ceiling, recalling the night over and over again. He remembered Lee shaking his head while Alyson pleaded for something he didn't know but wondered about. He remembered Angelina kissing him, her dark face blushing. He remembered Alyson's look of shock and sadness as she rushed out of the Great Hall. He remembered tears rolling down her pale face, in her beautiful red dress and her makeup a mess from all her tears. And he sighed aloud, ashamed of what he had done. How could he hurt her like that? Instead of setting everything right, he just _messed_ up.

He shut his eyes tightly as the empty hole in his chest gave a lurch, and he rolled over on his side so his back was to his brother. "Bloody fantastic."

And when George finally put out his light, Fred turned over on his back and continued to stare at the ceiling, his blue eyes burning and he shed silent tears.

Sleepless and distressed, Fred groaned, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose recalling the night. He sat up, and grabbed a change of clothes along with a towel, deciding to bath before he would set off to breakfast.

He walked down the stair case into the common room, only in time to catch Angelina walk down the girls' stair case. Her hair was still curled from the night before, but was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore grey Hollyhead Harpies sweatpants with her house sweatshirt and fuzzy black slippers, with a towel and shampoo in each hand. Angelina looked up to Fred as she entered the common room, and she smiled at him—an awkward smile, that was also quite warm.

"Hey," he said softly to her, and she looked around the room before finally settling her eyes back on Fred. "Hey." She replied back, and she frowned at him, studying his face.

"Did you sleep alright?" her tone of voice was concerned.

"Er—no, no I didn't."

Silence set in, and both shuffled awkwardly. Fred rubbed his eyes before breaking the silence.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. It's just—"

"There's no need to explain Fred," she said cutting him off. "George kind of explained it to me. And Lee even butted in a bit." She paused, looking into his blue eyes, pain yet understanding in her brown ones. "It's okay Fred, I understand."

Fred gazed at Angelina for awhile, a sad smile pulling on his lips. "You're okay with it then?"

She shrugged. "You're my mate no matter what, and I know you fancy her more than anything. Something's are just better left alone, and I suppose this is one of them. I can't come between you two."

Angelina then cocked her head to the side, and smiled at him as if saying she was _truly_ okay with it. And Fred felt like smiling for the first time in several hours.

"How did it go then?"

The smile pulling at Fred's lips thinned, and he swallowed hard and suddenly became very interested in what shade of red the carpet was. Or was it maroon? He couldn't tell.

He pressed his lips together, and then sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I have to make things right you know?"

She smiled sadly at him, and started to stroll out the portrait hole before Fred called her back.

"Angelina!"

She cocked an eye brow at him, one hand cradling her shampoo and towel, the other resting on the exit to the portrait hole. "Yeah mate?"

"George—He really likes you. Give him a chance, yeah?"

Angelina's face flushed, and her hands flew to her lips. Her finger tips brushed over her lips, and her cheeks tinted pink. Fred wondered if her and his twin kissed the night before. She gave him a small smile, and nodded, then continued her way out the portrait hole, leaving Fred in the common room.

He stayed there for a brief moment, looking where Angelina was just a few seconds ago. His pale, freckled face was blank, and his eyes were empty and red from lack of sleep. Fred rubbed them, and yawned before retreating to the washroom for a bath.

Fred left the washroom and nearly missed breakfast in the Great Hall. He sat there in silence while George and Lee along with Angelina and Alicia busied themselves with chatter of the night before.

He noticed that George sat next to Angelina, their fingers intertwined, and they would tease each other now and again, trying to make each other blush or smile.

Fred sat there, his head resting in his hands, wondering if he would rather be under the Cruciatus Curse rather than sitting at the Gryffindor table watching his brother flirt with the same girl he kissed the night before.

It wasn't that Fred had anything against the pair; maybe it was the jealousy that burned through his blue eyes. And he stared down to his plate full of bacon, eggs and toast covered in marmalade. Everything was still exactly the way it was when Lee handed him his plate. Even his pumpkin juice was left untouched. The sight of food made him sick to his stomach, and poked at the empty hole in his chest. His sleepless eyes fell upon the Ravenclaw table, but Alyson was not there. Her seat was empty, like that seeping hole deep into his chest and it pressed hard on his heart. Fred didn't realize how horrible the events of last night were—how things could go from good to bad in a blink of an eye. He didn't realize they were actually real until he actually had to face the realization. At least up in his dormitory, he could hide away from reality and stay there. And Alyson being absent, it made it feel like everything that had happened was just a dream. That she didn't exist—but of course she did. The pompous students in powder blue robes, and the massive French giant seated next to Dumbledore was only a reminder.

He got up, muttering an excuse. The group nodded, and Angelina made sure to flash Fred a warm smile before he left. Lee didn't hesitate to grab his plate and eat all of his food.

Fred walked out the Great Hall and out the front gates. He kept his hands in his pocket, and his Gryffindor scarf tight around his neck. The December breeze cut his cheek, and set a sinister chill down his spine, and he cursed Merlin for not remembering to bring his coat. He passed Durmstrang students on his way down to the lake, and wasn't surprised when he spotted a girl in powder blue robes sitting with a book in hand, reading on a flat rock. Fred sighed to himself as he felt his stomach lurch and the empty hole in his chest tighten. But he kept walking anyway, and didn't stop until he was standing next to the Beauxbaton student.

Alyson sighed as she looked up from her book for a brief moment, burying her head into the book, focusing on the ancient text, trying to ignore the red headed sixteen year old in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked harshly, making sure not to look at the Gryffindor.

Fred stared at her for a brief moment before taking a seat next to her. "I wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean what I said," he stopped himself to look at her, who still had her nose in her book that she was no longer paying attention to. Her jaw was tense, and she stared blankly at the pages. "You know I fancy you." He finally said.

She closed her eyes, and gripped the edges of her book. "I don't blame you for being angry, I was the jealous one."

Fred nodded slowly before he let silence set in a bit. She was right—Alyson was the jealous type since the beginning, but he wasn't about to go and point that out. It bothered him quite a bit that she didn't make eye contact with him, and that she completely ignored the fact that he just told her he fancies her.

But girls will be girls.

He shifted in his seat.

"Angelina's just a mate, that's all. And _she_ kissed _me_. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have kissed her and ran after you."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just I meet a guy I really and truly like, and everything turns to crap." She paused looking, down and playing with her hands, and muttered. "And it's only going to get worse."

"Don't say that," Fred said, shifting and leaning in closer, his face by her rapidly blushing cheek. He rested his hand behind Alyson, and the other on her smooth hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Everything will be fine." He whispered, he laced his fingers with hers, and Alyson looked up, her green eyes locking with the Gryffindors.

He gazed at her eyes to her lips, which teased him with how soft, pink, and innocent they looked. Then he would avert his gaze back up to her eyes, and continue the pattern. As he gave her a small smile, his hand traveled up her arm to her face, cupping her pink cheek in his palm before moving a lock of brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. Alyson continued to gaze at him, her cheeks becoming hot and her lips trembling.

Fred leaned in and closed the gap between them, closing his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss in her lips. He heard her sigh softly, and felt her respond to his sweet gesture by moving her lips along his. They kissed in a rhythm, with slow and long lasting kisses, and the emptiness in Fred's chest was replaced with butterflies in his stomach. He even felt his cheeks and ears become hot, and he wondered how hard he was blushing.

Alyson was the first to pull away, and she rested her cheek against his, her breath on his neck. He felt the beat of her racing heart, and it matched the beat of his own.

They sat in silence—embraced with a large ancient textbook between them. The pair listened silently to sounds of the lake water pushing and pulling, along with each other's breathing that was slowly becoming steady.

"Let me make it up to you, yeah?" Fred said suddenly, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

Alyson didn't move from her spot, but softly muttered. "Yeah,"

Fred moved, causing her to look back up into his eyes. He smiled at her, and took off his house scarf and wrapped it warmly around Alyson's neck.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, and the pair stood up to their feet. He kissed her lips once more before he carried her book for her, and the other arm seemed to find its way around her. Together the pair walked up to the Great Hall, happier than they were the previous night.


End file.
